Chocolate
by badluck-fangrrl
Summary: ONESHOT What happens when Ken gets into Omi's chocolate stash?


Chocolate

By badluck_fangrrl

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Ken/Omi

Summery: Ken finds Omi's stash of chocolate, what happens when Omi catches him?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! T___T So suing me will get you nothing.

Notes: This is a shonen-ai/yaoi fic, which mean a boyxboy relationship. You have been warned! Also this is my first yaoi fic as well as my first Weiss Kreuz fic so I hope you like! ^_^

Omi walked thru the doors of the Koneko trying to make sure he was calm. "Hey, Omi!" He nearly started when he heard the voice cut across the shop. He silently thanked his skills as an assassin that he showed nothing but a normal reaction as he turned around. He gave Ken a smile and a small little wave as he kept walking towards the back door, "Hey, Ken-kun I'll be back in a minute I just have to put my books away." 

Omi gave a small sigh of relief that Ken hadn't tried to stop him. As soon as he was through the back door he made a run for his room upstairs. Apparently luck was with him today as he didn't run into any of the other members of his team. Especially Youji, he just knew the older man would have noticed his preoccupation and commented on it until he gave in and told him everything. He quietly closed his bedroom door behind him and broke out into a grin. Made it! Walking quickly over to his bed he opened his bag and took out the treasure hidden inside. 

His eyes started to sparkle as he eyed the chocolate in his hands. But he better not eat any yet. He's sure the others would notice something and bug him until he confessed. He knew if let them know he had chocolate they would steal it from him. Well, maybe not Aya, but Youji for sure and probably Ken too.

He paused for a moment thinking about Ken as a small blush spread across his face. Omi was pretty sure the older boy hadn't noticed the way he'd been looking at him lately. He sighed as he resigned himself to keeping silent about his feelings. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had now, and besides, even if Ken did like boys why would he want someone who was younger than him and still in school?

Quickly stashing the chocolate under his pillow he headed back downstairs to the shop before someone came after him.

Meanwhile back downstairs, Ken was thinking about the boy who had just left the shop. Lately it seemed as if his thoughts had lingered on Omi a lot. The genki boy was so cute he just couldn't help it. Of course he never showed these emotions in front of Omi. No need to make the boy feel guilty. Cause that's just what he would do, Ken knew that Omi was a very sympathetic and would probably feel bad about not being able to return his feelings. 

He was suddenly brought back to himself by the insistent hand on his arm and the annoying squeal of a fan girl right in his ear. He winced and focused his attention on the cluster of girls that had him surrounded. Pasting on a smile he looked down at the girl cutting off the circulation to his arm and missed seeing the object of his thoughts walk back into the shop.

Omi walked back into the shop and came to an abrupt stop. Ken was looking down at a girl who was clutched onto his arm as if he belonged to her. He slowly forced himself to push down the jealousy that gripped at his stomach and continued into the shop. Ken was just doing his job the same as the rest of them. He put on his apron and a big fake smile as the fan girls suddenly had him surrounded all of them trying to talk louder than the others to be heard.

"One at a time please." Smile. 

Ken looked up from the new girl attached to his arm and felt his eyes widen. There was Omi, surrounded by girls. Smiling. He clenched his teeth and reminded himself that he had no claim to the boy when he noticed that Omi's smile seemed a little forced. Ken wondered if anything had happened to Omi at school today. He tried to remember if Omi had looked that stressed when he came in but he couldn't remember. He made a silent vow to talk to the boy but figured it would have to wait until later when the fan girls cleared out.

Heaving a big sigh Ken locked the door and rested his head against it. He had survived another day of fan girls. He turned around and let his eyes drink in the boy in front of him. He was about to say something to the boy to get his attention and finally ask him what was wrong but Omi spoke up first. 

"Can you finish here Ken-kun? I have to go to a friend's house for a study session tonight."

Ken studied the tired looking boy in front of him with worry before giving Omi a big grin. "Nah, its ok Omi. You go on ahead, I've got it covered."

"Thanks Ken-kun."

Ken watched as Omi left the shop. He had wanted to try and talk to Omi about whatever was obviously bothering him. He sighed as he turned to the work that needed to be finished thinking he would try talking to the blond boy tomorrow. 

Ken groaned and stretched as he was headed for his room. It had taken him a little bit longer than he thought it would to close up shop. He slowed down as he noticed that Omi's door was open a crack. Maybe he would get to talk to Omi tonight after all. He walked over to the door and gave a small knock. "Omi? Are you home?" He pushed open the door a little not hearing a response. He looked around the room, looks like Omi wasn't home yet. He must have not clicked the door shut all the way. Ken was about to turn around and leave when something on Omi's bed caught his eye. What was that?

Omi sighed as he let himself into his room. He hadn't been able to concentrate on the study group at all tonight. Thoughts of Ken just kept intruding. If things kept on like this he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hide his feelings. He let himself flop onto his bed reaching under his pillow. He needed some chocolate. His hand slid under his pillow and grasped...nothing! He quickly sat up and snatched his pillow from the bed. No chocolate! His eyes frantically scanned the area but there was no sign of the missing candy. He jumped up out for blood. He knew somebody had to have taken it, it was there right before he left.

He stormed out his bedroom door and bumped into suspect #1. Youji.

"Yo, chibi. Where you headed in such a hurry?"

"Don't play with me Youji-kun! I know you had to have taken it!"

Youji slid his ever-present sunglasses down his nose and looked at the upset boy in front of him. "Taken what? I've been getting ready for my dates tonight. Speaking of which I should probably go now or I'll be late. Take care chibi and don't wait up!" With a farewell wave the older man shoved his sunglasses back up and started down the stairs. Omi watched him go with narrow eyes, he didn't think Youji did it, and he didn't seem to even know what Omi was talking about. With a determined stride he headed down in the direction the older boy had gone. If not Youji there were only two more people who could have possibly taken it. 

He stalked into the kitchen finding Aya. The older assassin just raised a brow at the young boy taking a sip from his coffee cup. Omi paused for a moment looking at the red head. He thought for a moment before deciding that it probably wasn't Aya. He didn't think that Aya even ate chocolate now that he thought about it. He mumbled a small apology before turning around and heading for the den. A small-confused furrow appeared between his eyes as he thought about it. That only left one person...

Omi lost a bit of steam when he got to the entrance of the den, he wasn't sure he wanted to see Ken rite now. But then he thought about his chocolate and his mouth firmed. He slowly walked into the room, making sure to not make a sound so that the boy on the couch couldn't hear him over the sounds of the soccer game on the TV. He reached the couch and looked down at the boy sitting there. The boy who was currently eating his chocolate. 

"Ken-kun."

Omi watched with satisfaction as the boy in front of him jumped and looked up startled. His eyes widened at seeing Omi and he swallowed convulsively. 

"Ummm, hi Omi." He tried to hide the chocolate in his hand from the furious boy glaring at him but it was too late.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," stated in a too calm voice.

"I'm not sure what you mean Omi." Nervous smile.

"Give it back!" And with that Omi lunged at Ken. Ken automatically held it behind him in a protective gesture. Omi was now straddling Ken's lap, so focused on trying to get back his chocolate he was oblivious to his position. Omi may have been oblivious but Ken certainly wasn't. He swallowed hard as he felt the squirming body on top of his. He looked up into the glaring cerulean eyes above him and felt himself blush and freeze. This allowed the boy on top of him to snatch the chocolate from his hand and shove it into his mouth. 

Triumphant eyes stared down into the stunned eyes of the boy beneath him. Omi suddenly felt a lump in his throat as he realized just what position he had put himself in. His eyes widened as he noticed the heat of the other boy's gaze. He swallowed hard and suddenly came out of his daze as he realized he could feel the other boy's arousal. He started to climb off stuttering an apology when Ken suddenly made a move.

Ken's control had snapped being so close to the boy, and seeing the chocolate smudged around his mouth. With a small almost inaudible groan he grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and leaned forward, "Hey, I stole that fair and square. Give it back." And with that he brung his mouth to Omi's and staring into his stunned eyes slowly licked the chocolate from the corner of his mouth. 

"Mmmmm, good but not enough."

That was all the warning Omi got before the older boy leaned in and took his mouth. He closed his eyes to the sensations. Ken was kissing him! That must mean he at least liked him a little bit didn't it? That was as far as his thoughts went though as Ken's tongue slowly invaded his mouth and he just gave himself up to the feeling of finally having the other boy kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Ken's shoulders and buried his hands in his silky hair. He felt Ken wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in closer, rubbing his arousal against Omi's in the process. Omi suddenly pulled back and gasped. 

Ken looked at the panting boy on his lap. He looked into Omi's glazed eyes, seeing the desire there before his gaze was inexorably drawn down to the swollen pink lips just begging for more attention. He only had one word on his mind. "More."

He leaned forward to capture those sweet lips again when he noticed Omi's eyes widen and suddenly realized what he was doing. "Oh, Omi...I'm sorry. I- I just..." He released the boy in his grasp, blushing as he tried to stutter out an explanation. He was suddenly cut off as Omi leaned forward and initiated their second kiss himself. Before the other boy could deepen it he leaned back. 

"I love you Ken-kun."

Omi noticed the widening of the eyes in front of him and the stiffening of the body beneath him and suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go..." He started to get up when Ken's arms wrapped around him again.

"I love you too Omi. I just didn't want to force my feelings on you."

Omi looked down into the sincere eyes looking up at him and felt a grin spread across his face. "Ken-kun!" Ken felt himself smothered under an ecstatic Omi who was planting little kisses all over his face. Ken laughed and snatching the boy in his arms up, got off the couch. With a small "Eep!" Omi latched onto his shoulders.

"Let's take this upstairs." And carrying the blushing boy in his arms that's exactly where Ken took them.

Aya looked into the den on his way upstairs to bed and noticed that the TV had been left on. With a small frown he went in to turn it off. As he got to the couch he noticed the small pile of chocolate wrappers scattered on the coffee table. With a muttered curse about messy teammates he started to clean the mess when he noticed one package still had it's contents in it. He snatched it up and with a small smile turned the TV off and made his way to his room to enjoy his stolen treat.

The End

Thanx for readin!! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed my first yaoi fanfic. And if you did plz just go down to the little button in the corner and review! Any and all feedback is appreciated.

bai bai!


End file.
